


The Watcher

by cassiopea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Torture, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopea/pseuds/cassiopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knows watching and waiting and secrets and lies. He remembers Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neville had always known that Harry Potter was just a fairy tale. He grew up listening to the stories of the boy wonder who had defeated a wizard so powerful his name was no longer spoken, but he knew it was a lie. He had learned early that children had no power, no matter how brave they were. 

He knew the real harry potter, and that knowledge burned him. He knew about the filth that harry grew up with.  
He still remembers that first night in the dorms. The other boys had looked at Harry's old threadbare jamies, a massive pair of sweatpants and raged turtleneck, and laughed at him. Asked him why such a rich guy wore such ugly clothes. Teased him. Told him that there was no need to be modest. Why cover up so much on such a hot night. "He could show all the skin he wanted its not like he was a looker" they jeered at him. “Little miss modest” they called him. 

Neville didn’t laugh. By that time he had already caught a glimpse of the real harry. The one hiding under the turtleneck. The one covered in half healed bruises. The one who had so carefully checked every stall before undressing in the bathroom but had neglected to check the closet where a miserable Neville sat crying. Crying over the parents who didn’t know that he was gone. 

He had gasped when he saw the bruises on Harry through the crack in the closet door so like Neville’s own after every visit to Uncle Algie.  
He had burned as he watched harry smile in response to the teasing. Bearing his unknown burdens with quite dignity. At that moment Neville didn’t know whom he hated more. The ignorant boys who shared his dorm or the smiling harry potter. Harry should have been the one curled up in his bed. Face hidden in the pillows to hide his tears and mask the sound of the other boy’s laughter. How could harry just sit there and smile when all Neville could do was cry.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville hadn’t believed in love before harry

 

Neville hadn’t believed in love before harry. 

He had given up hope long ago of ever finding a true friend, a true family. He used to think his grandmother must have loved him in her own cold way but that notion was dropped soon enough. She had never loved Neville.

She had tried of course. How could she not love the son of her beloved son? She told him many stories about the adventures and pranks his father got up to in school. How he had been friends with James potter, the father of the boy who lived, and together they had become the scourge of Slytherin and the heroes of Gryffindor. When her stories only earned blank looks and cold stares from the young boy she had abandoned all hope, never realizing that the picture she was painting of his father was that of a cruel and petty prankster.


	3. Remembering

 

Neville knows he is stupid. He knows he looks the fool. He is the fool. He knows he has forgotten more than most people will ever know. In his dreams, words and runes and prophecy spin round and round and everything makes sense. And then he wakes and the words don’t make sense and the magic is locked away. He keeps a journal and actually bothers to take notes in class so that he can remember the little things. Where his classes are and what he learned, the names of spells and what they do. What he can remember are the people and the secrets. He knows watching and waiting and secrets and lies. He remembers Harry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Neville needs more love.
> 
> I am looking for a beta for this drabble series and some of my longer works in anyone is interested.


End file.
